


my (9) true love(s) sent to me...

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>36 instances they're with each other, 36 times they loved. || Includes ZE:A in a consensual polyamorous relationship. Yes, all 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my (9) true love(s) sent to me...

"Hey, leader?" Heechul called, draping himself across the leader's back like a lazy cat. He had a lopsided grin on his face, and Junyoung reached back with his free hand - the one that wasn't holding his phone, that is - to thread through the younger's hair. "Stop fiddling with your phone and pay attention to me."

"Mm?" Junyoung responded, eyes flicking up to his  _dongsaeng_ 's face, curious. There was a glint in Heechul's eyes that Junyoung recognized, then chuckled, leaning up to let his lips be taken by Heechul's own, humming happily under his breath when he felt the other's tongue against his own. He grinned into the kiss, the hand holding onto his phone quickly snapping a picture of the scene.

Heechul blinked, breaking the kiss to try to grab the phone, but Junyoung laughed and quickly sent it to the ZE:A LINE group they had. "Too late~" He sang, then jumped off the chair, pursued by a laughing Heechul.

* * *

Their phones rang simultaneously, and they blinked. Coming home from last minute Christmas shopping was always terrifying, but Dongjun had wanted to go to get some other things for Taeheon and Hyungsik, effectively dragging his eldest  _hyung_  along. Of course, being Kevin, he hadn't been able to say no to Dongjun's pouting face.

Sliding their lock screens open, they raised their eyebrows to the picture sent by Junyoung of his lip lock with Heechul. Dongjun grinned, then gave Kevin a come hither look, trying to hold in his laughter while failing miserably. Being in public made it difficult to do anything like what Junyoung and Heechul were doing in the dorm, but they made do.

They hid in a corner of an alleyway - a shortcut back to the dorms - and snapped a picture, Dongjun's teeth sunk into Kevin's neck while smirking up at the camera lens, and sent it back as revenge. Quickly grabbing Dongjun's hand, Kevin pulled them back in the direction of the apartments, eyes flashing with lust.

Dongjun merely grinned back.

* * *

" _Hyung_?" Minwoo asked, clinging onto Siwan from his spot on the couch as the elder played with his Rubiks Cube as usual. He was bored, and he felt neglected, and Siwan just wouldn't put down that stupid toy to entertain him. " _Hyung_ , come on, play with me. I'm bored!"

Sighing at the younger, Siwan was almost tempted to continue solving his cube and ignore Minwoo, but the pout that he was being shot was too cute to ignore. He lowered his Cube a little, then decided to make a deal with the dancer. He wasn't done with his solving, after all, even if he could do it in less than a minute, but he wanted to at least finish it 3 more times. 

"3 more minutes?" Siwan requested. "Just 3 more?"

Minwoo sulked up at him, but nodded his acquiescence anyways, then proceeded to nuzzle into Siwan's tummy. "Love you,  _hyung_."

Siwan's smile softened, then. "As do I, Minwoo."

* * *

  


"Go to bed, Hyungsik, come on," Taeheon urged with a gentle voice as Hyungsik curled up on the couch, unwilling to go to bed just yet. It was the night before Christmas Eve, and he wanted to spend it counting down to 12am. But Taeheon wouldn't let him!

He shook his head violently, curling even deeper into the blankets that he had brought along with him onto the couch, wrapping himself up like a 184cm long burrito. It was adorable, that was something that Taeheon couldn't deny, but he really did think that Hyungsik should go to bed now and conserve his energy, with how much he was bound to be bouncing around for the next few days. "I don't want to!"

Taeheon sighed, tugging on the blanket. "Why not?"

"I want to count down! Count down!" Hyungsik pouted, staring up at Taeheon with pleading eyes. "Please,  _hyung_? It's not like we get to sleep before 12 on a normal day anyway, I can do this! I won't be tired tomorrow, I promise!"

The rapper stared at the pouting youth and sighed again, climbing onto the couch with him. "All right, all right. But only till 12, okay?"

A beam was shot in Taeheon's direction, and Hyungsik threw his arms around Taeheon's neck and his lips onto his cheek. "Thank you,  _hyung_!"

* * *

"Junyoung," Kwanghee whined into his ear, sitting pitifully on his lap and refusing to get off. The leader had to use all his effort not to either throw Kwanghee off or start laughing at the way his  _hyung_  was behaving. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist to prevent him from falling off with all the flailing he was likely to do, and leaned his head back. "Junyoung, will you listen to me?"

"I'm listening now, aren't I?" Junyoung answered, an amused grin making its way onto his face. "Now, what is it?" 

"I've gotten a Christmas kiss from everyone except Siwannie!" Kwanghee complained, bouncing on Junyoung's lap. "And he isn't back yet, so I'm one kiss short!"

The absurdity of the situation made Junyoung burst into laughter, and he tightened his hold on one of his oldest friends, leaning forward this time. Kwanghee was about to yell at him for laughing when Junyoung leaned forward to seal his lips with Kwanghee's effectively shutting him up.

"Will an extra from me do until he returns?" Junyoung whispered against the other's lips.

Kwanghee grinned, then wrapped his arms around Junyoung's neck. "Mm."

* * *

"Give me the chocolate!" Minwoo whined, running after Hyungsik in the dorms. The others were watching them amusedly as Minwoo chased after the tallest member, who had stolen his chocolates and refused to give it back. They bounded around the apartment, Hyungsik racing with his long legs and Minwoo with his faster ones. 

Sending a pitiful pout in his  _hyung_ 's general direction, Minwoo received help when Kwanghee cornered Hyungsik for him, to which the other responded with a whine of his own. Quickly pinning Hyungsik to the wall, Minwoo grabbed for the chocolate hidden behind Hyungsik's back. "Come on!"

"No!" Hyungsik refused, shaking his head furiously. "Not until you give me a kiss!"

That stopped Minwoo short, and he grinned at Hyungsik. "Well, why didn't you say so? If you wanted a kiss, Sik, you could have just asked, you know." Then he leaned up on his toes to seal his lips with the vocalist's teasingly brushing his tongue across the seam of the other's. Hyungsik's fingers grew slack, and Minwoo used the chance to grab the chocolate bar from him.

"Yes!"

* * *

"You're back!" Kwanghee yelled, jumping onto Siwan from his perch on the sofa. He grinned into the younger's neck while he tried to fight him off, clinging onto him with all the power he could muster - and that was pretty damn much, even if Kwanghee didn't work out, he still had the ability to stick himself to one like an octopus. "Ah, Siwannie~"

Almost falling under the combined weight of Kwanghee and his bag full of scripts, Siwan stumbled to the couch, shaking Kwanghee off onto it. "I almost died because of you, Hwang Kwanghee," He said, glaring. 

To this, Kwanghee pouted, then settled himself silently on the couch, closing his eyes. Fine, then. If Siwannie didn't want his Christmas kiss, then it was his own problem. It wasn't his loss, it was Siwan's loss after all. Fine.  _Fine_.

"I'm home," Siwan's voice sounded in his ear, softly, and a gentle kiss was placed on his lips together with an equally gentle hand cupping his cheek. Kwanghee's eyes snapped open and he grinned, bounding after Siwan, who was already walking away with an amused grin spread across his lips.

* * *

"Heechul," Taeheon moaned in his sleep, rolling over onto his side. Heechul watched him, smirking the whole time, but there was a softness to his eyes. Sure, he wouldn't let the other rapper ever live this down, but he would enjoy it as it happened. After all, it wasn't all the time that Taeheon said his name in his sleep.

There was silence as Heechul reached out to brush a few stray locks of hair away from Taeheon's eyes, tilting his head as he did so. While the other was normally gentle, even if he did introduce himself as ZE:A's 'Tough Rapper', when he was sleeping, he looked more like a teddy bear than he normally did. It was interesting, that someone who could probably take him out with one punch looked so comforting.

"I can feel you staring at me," Came Taeheon's voice, and Heechul blinked, not knowing that Taeheon had waken up. "Your gaze is intense enough without you refusing to take it off me."

"So you're saying you don't want me here?" Heechul asked, the beginnings of a pout on his lips.

"Far from it," Taeheon grinned, pulling Heechul down for a kiss. "But I'd rather you stare at me while I'm awake."

* * *

Heechul had Minwoo pinned onto his bed, his grin feral as he looked down at the dancer, who was struggling against his grasp. "No, help!" He called, trying to break free of his  _hyung_ 's grip. "Don't want-!"

"Too late," Heechul informed, raising his eyebrows. "No one's going to help you. You've been pranking everyone too much these days."

The hands released his wrists, and Minwoo made to bolt, but those hands came down on his sides almost immediately, tickling him, and he laughed involuntarily, writhing as he was assaulted under the clever hands of his  _hyung_. He screamed in laughter, trying to kick with his legs, but Heechul moved to sit on his thighs, effectively cutting his movement off.

He tried to find ways to escape, then grinned inwardly. If Heechul wouldn't move, then, well, Minwoo would have to  _make_  him move. He jerked his hips up, moaning. Heechul stiffened, hands stopping their attack, and Minwoo whimpered beneath him. He bucked his hips up again, twisting, throwing his head back. 

The moment Heechul relaxed, Minwoo quickly threw him off and dashed out of the room, giggling, Heechul giving chase close behind.

* * *

"Taeheon- _ah_ ," Kwanghee strode into the kitchen where Taeheon was cooking a bowl of  _ramyeun_  for himself, wrapping his arms around the rapper's waist as he leaned his head into the other's back. "Taeheon- _ah_ , I'm hungry. Make me a bowl, too?"

Ever the mother of the group, Taeheon reached up to open the cabinet above his head to grab another packet, only to feel nothing. He blinked at Kwanghee, who blinked back at him, and informed, "This is the last packet,  _hyung_."

"Eh?" Kwanghee blinked again, then started to whine. "Taeheon- _ah_..."

"I'll give you some of mine, okay?" Taeheon appeased, patting his  _hyung_  on the head. He really did look hungry after all. 

"Really?" Kwanghee asked, then cheered, jumping up onto Taeheon and wrapping his arms and legs around his frame like a koala. Taeheon stumbled back, almost cursing, but managed to right himself and continue cooking with Kwanghee still clinging to him. He used his chopsticks to grab a small portion of the noodles, bringing it up to Kwanghee's lips.

"Good!" Kwanghee nodded, still not letting go of his  _dongsaeng_. "This is why you're my favourite!"

* * *

"Hey,  _hyung_ ," Junyoung said as he caught onto the sleeve of his passing by member, who had his face buried in a notebook. Blinking questioningly, Kevin looked up from his notebook, tilting his head at his leader. "Sit down here for a while?" Junyoung asked.

Well, it wouldn't hurt. It wasn't as though he had been planning on going anywhere in the first place. He sat down next to Junyoung, pushing up the black framed glasses perched atop his nose. Junyoung stared at it as though it'd mortally offended him for a few moments, before leaning over the elder to pluck the notebook cleanly out of his hands. 

"Ah!" Kevin exclaimed, trying to grab back the notebook, but the leader tossed it in Minwoo's general direction, who caught it deftly with one hand while walking past them, grinned, then disappeared into his shared room with Heechul, leaving Junyoung and Kevin alone again in the living room, one notebook less. "Junyoung!"

Junyoung climbed over his  _hyung_ , pinning him against the couch, then stared at him for a few moments, during which Kevin merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Pay attention to me, then."

A sharp grin appeared on Kevin's lips, arms linking behind Junyoung's neck. "Well. Why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

It wasn't odd for the two actors in the group to stay huddled together over their respective scripts, asking each other for advice on how to say this line or how to act in another. Hyungsik lay on the couch, Siwan at the head of it, the younger's head in his lap. One hand was carding through Hyungsik's soft hair, while the other held up his script, a pencil in his grip as well.

"Hyungsik," Siwan said, softly so as not to startle the younger, showing him the part of the script that he had circled out. "How am I supposed to go about this?"

Taking the offered script, Hyungsik squinted at it, brow furrowing. Siwan leaned forward to catch a bar of chocolate that Dongjun had thrown at him from across the room, opening it as Hyungsik called his attention to one of the lines, and he nodded, hands still preoccupied with ripping the packaging open. 

" _Hyung_ ," Hyungsik said, turning back to his own script. "I want the chocolate. Feed me?"

Chuckling, Siwan broke off a piece and held it between his lips, bending down to hold it teasingly in front of the younger singer. "Sure."

* * *

"Dongjun- _ah_!" 

The  _maknae_  poked his head out of the kitchen, where he had a spoon in his mouth and a tub of ice cream in his hand. "Yes, Heechul- _hyung_?"

Heechul was yelling at him from the bathroom, if he wasn't wrong, and when Dongjun fixed his eyes on the open door, he knew he was right. Walking towards it, scooping another spoon of ice cream into his mouth, Dongjun stopped in front of the bathroom and gazed quizzically at his  _hyung_. "Is there something you needed?"

"We're out of shampoo," Heechul said, thrusting the empty bottle out at the younger. "Help me refill it?"

Dongjun raised an eyebrow, but took the bottle anyway, replacing the ice cream back into the freezer. He moved to grab a new packet of shampoo, cutting the corner open and pouring its contents into the bottle that they used. He grumbled under his breath, wondering why none of the other members could do this, and why he had to be the one to do it.

"Here," He returned the full bottle, blinking owlishly at Heechul. The elder took the bottle from him at the door, grinning his thanks, then winked. "You're welcome to join if you want."

Of course, Dongjun wasn't one to let such an invitation go.

* * *

Something was up.

Minwoo hadn't pranked him at all this entire week, and that in itself was suspicious. There weren't nicknamed Tom and Jerry for nothing, after all, and Kwanghee always found himself on the receiving end of Minwoo and his mischief. However, this week there had been nothing at all.

"Ha Minwoo!" Kwanghee yelled through the apartment, not knowing where the younger was. "Come here!"

Wondering what he had done this time to get himself into trouble with his  _hyung_ , Minwoo slowly walked out of his room, pouting. He stood in front of Kwanghee, shuffling his feet, staring at Kwanghee with doe eyes. "I didn't do it,  _hyung_ , I swear!"

"Exactly," Kwanghee agreed, hands on his hips. "You haven't done anything to me this entire  _week_. Are you planning a huge one or has the real Minwoo been abducted by aliens?"

At this, Minwoo laughed, moving closer to his  _hyung_  to wrap his arms around the other's waist, grinning up at him. "I've been good, haven't I,  _hyung_? It's Christmas week," Minwoo explained, still smiling at Kwanghee, eyes twinkling with innocence that, for once, looked genuine. "I thought I'd give you a break. Consider it an early Christmas present?"

Kwanghee stared down at Minwoo, as though trying to ascertain his innocence, then nodded, lifting a hand to pat Minwoo's head. "Thank you, then," He said, leaning down to press his lips against Minwoo's.

* * *

Heechul had been sitting on the couch, minding his own business as he flipped through the channels on the television when the door to the apartment opened, and Kevin walked in. Heechul had greeted his  _hyung_ , eyes still transfixed to the pixels on the screen, trying to find a show that matched his mood, when he heard the small purr.

Eyes snapping as fast as was humanly possible to Kevin, who had a small kitten in his arms. A second and a half later, and Heechul was in front of his  _hyung_ , reaching out with a tentative hand to the animal, letting it sniff his finger first before gently stroking it on the head, a stupid grin on his face.

"You look ridiculous, Heechul- _ii_ ," Kevin commented, amused. Heechul pouted at the words, reaching out to take the kitten from his arms, cuddling it and cooing to it like it was a small child. He walked back to the sofa, sitting down and tickling the kitten with his forefinger, totally enjoying himself.

Kevin sat himself down beside Heechul, watching the way the rapper interacted with the kitten and smiled. Unable to help himself, he reached out with one hand to turn Heechul's face to him, leaning forward to kiss him. Heechul jolted at first, but quickly relaxed into it, pressing back and sneaking his tongue out. 

They pulled away only when the kitten started meowing plaintively for Heechul's attention again, both panting slightly and lips swollen. Heechul automatically moved his finger back to stroking the kitten's head, working almost on auto-pilot before returning his lips to Kevin's. 

The kitten didn't really mind. Heechul was still petting him, after all.

* * *

"Dongjun, it's snowing!"

It was rare that Hyungsik would wake up before Dongjun. The latter normally had to repeatedly slam his hand down onto the former's bed multiple times before he could wake him, and it took even more effort than that to be able to get him  _out_ of bed. If there was one thing that could get Hyungsik out of bed faster than a bucket of cold water on his face, it was snow.

The  _maknae_  was poked awake by the taller idol, who used all his strength to drag him out of his bed. "Come  _on_ , Dongjun, we've got to go out before the  _hyung_ s wake up and steal all our fun!"

It was mostly just Hyungsik exaggerating, but Kevin did tend to shorten their time out in the snow lest they get sick. They both knew that it was Kevin's concern over them, but they didn't get snow a lot, and with how much it was falling outside, they might actually be able to have a proper snowball fight for once.

Dongjun threw the covers off and quickly washed up, the both of them rushing out the door while pulling on their winter boots at the same time, laughing. Heechul blearily told them to be careful, and they nodded, throwing themselves onto the white piles the moment they made it outside. 

"Dongjun- _ah_ ," Hyungsik said softly, turning to face the other. "It's Christmas."

Grinning as he leaned in to brush his lips gently against Hyungsik's own, Dongjun agreed. "It is."

Then he proceeded to shove a handful of snow in his  _hyung_ 's face.

* * *

Kevin blinked at the members coming out of their rooms one by one: Junyoung, then Kwanghee. The ones from the  _dongsaeng_  dorm were already in their apartment, sprawled out across the various pieces of furniture. There was one missing, and Kevin sighed. It was difficult to wake Siwan up on a normal day, but with the amount of noise that Kwanghee had been making the previous night, Kevin doubted Siwan had gotten a lot of sleep.

He walked into Kwanghee and Siwan's shared room, sitting himself on the edge of the fashionista's bed, pulling the covers away from his face. Siwan made a high pitched whining noise and attempted to tug the blanket back up over his head, but Kevin was adamant in not letting him.

Siwan finally gave up, opening his eyes to glare at him. Running a hand through the younger's hair, Kevin plastered an exasperated smile to his face. "I know you're tired, Siwan, but it's really time to wake up."

A groan, and Siwan rolled over, nodding his acknowledgment of Kevin's words, sulking into his pillow. Kevin laughed, waiting for Siwan to fully wake up, and when the other finally sat up and directed his sulking at Kevin, he ruffled his hair, grinning. "Good morning, princess."

Not deigning to answer that, Siwan draped himself across Kevin's back, a silent demand to be carried out the room. Kevin sighed, amused, but did as was requested. "But only because I love you," He told Siwan, hitching him up higher on his back.

A kiss pressed to the back of his neck was the only answer, but Kevin understood.

* * *

"Look at you," Junyoung scolded when Dongjun and Hyungsik came into the apartment, noses and ears red and sniffling, but with large grins on their faces that couldn't be wiped off even with their  _hyung_  reprimanding them. Junyoung sighed as Hyungsik wandered off to Minwoo to pout to, then passed a mug of hot chocolate to the  _maknae_. "You're going to get yourselves sick at this rate."

"Sorry,  _hyung_ ," Dongjun smiled sheepishly, cupping the mug with almost numb fingers as he blew on the hot liquid. "But it's snow, and you know we don't get a lot of that. We couldn't help it."

Junyoung sighed, then lifted a hand to brush the excess snow away from his  _dongsaeng_ 's hair. "I know, I know. I'm just worried for you."

Grinning up adorably at Junyoung, Dongjun took a tentative sip of his hot chocolate, then a larger gulp when he felt it wasn't too hot. He continued to smile up at Junyoung with his eyes, who was watching him with soft eyes and a even softer hand still running through his hair.

"You have chocolate on your cheek," Junyoung informed, leaning down to kiss the chocolate away, tongue peeking out to lap at the sweetness. 

Dongjun blushed, then beamed again. "Thank you,  _hyung_!"

* * *

Being the two who cooked the most often, it wasn't much of a surprise that the role of cooking the Christmas feast also came down to them. With a silent agreement that Kevin would take care of the western food and Taeheon of the Korean, they set about to cook, having chased everyone out of the kitchen less they bother them with a threat of no food if they didn't listen. 

"Taeheon," Kevin called, holding up a spoon of gravy to the rapper's lips. "Help me try this out?"

Taeheon closed his lips around the spoon, blinking. He let the flavour burst in his mouth, eyes widening at how the initial taste melted into a different variety, spices and herbs tingling at the back of his throat. It seemed to be a good indicator to Kevin, who grinned and put the spoon down, using the wooden spoon to stir the gravy instead. "You like it?"

Nodding, Taeheon turned back to his own preparations, but picked up a piece of cooked meat and held it up to Kevin's lips in return. Kevin grinned, then took the meat between his teeth, chewing thoughtfully. He tapped Taeheon on the shoulder, who turned to him questioningly, and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's good," Kevin informed, grinning like a little kid.

* * *

"Junyoung- _hyung_ , Junyoung- _hyung_!" 

The voice that was yelling his name around the house was clearly Hyungsik's, and Junyoung came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. "Hyungsik- _ah_ , what is it?"

184cm of idol appeared in front of him without warning, eyes teary and pout on his face. Junyoung tilted his head in confusion, but led Hyungsik to the couch anyways, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him. "It's not like you to be upset during this time of year," Junyoung commented, using on hand to cup the other idol's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Kwanghee- _hyung_  said he didn't get me a present even though I bought him a really expensive one!"

Ah. So the tears were fake. Junyoung was used to this, the crocodile tears that Hyungsik liked to pull out when he didn't get his way. He was pretty sure that the younger knew that he knew, but continued to use them anyway because he knew they had a chance of being effective. 

"You know that he's probably joking."

"Well, yes, but-"

Junyoung stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Then you'll be fine, right?"

Hyungsik just pouted even more at that, but then he leaned forward and kissed Junyoung, shocking the leader. "Now I'm fine!"

* * *

"Siwan- _hyung_."

"No."

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say yet!" Heechul protested, following the elder around as Siwan started his stretching routine, Heechul by his side. "Please,  _hyung_ , at least just hear me out!"

Siwan refused, shaking his head silently. Whatever Heechul was thinking of, it probably wasn't a good thing, and Siwan wanted no part of it. It was probably something that Minwoo had put the younger up to, Siwan thought, remembering how much influence Minwoo had over Heechul with his cute smiles and pleading eyes.

"Aw, come on! This is a bet I can't lose,  _hyung_!"

An eyebrow was raised, and Siwan turned to Heechul in the middle of his lunges. "Bet? Did you make another senseless one with Minwoo again?"

"No, it was Kwanghee- _hyung_ ," Heechul said, almost pitiful in the way he looked at Siwan. "He said that there was no way I could get you to take a selca while we kiss like the one I took with Junyoung- _hyung_. Please? Please,  _hyung_?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Siwan's face at the thought of Kwanghee having been the one to instigate this dare. "All right then. But only because it's Kwanghee."

Heechul punched the air with his fist.

* * *

Hyungsik had decided, on a whim, that it was time to play video games. 

He'd dragged all the available members to sit in front of the television and hooked up the console, choosing a random racing game and slotting it into the console, handing the controllers out. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, as Kwanghee took one and Taeheon the other, and then input all their names into the system so that they could keep track of their score.

Roughly 2 hours later, Hyungsik was near the bottom of the scoreboard. His  _hyung_ s had been merciless, using every trick in the book that they knew of in order to attempt to finish each other off, and because Hyungsik had been so busy the past few months, he hadn't had much time to practice this game, and he was losing. Pretty badly, actually.

So when Kevin finally came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, he dropped the controller and threw himself at Kevin, who stumbled before steadying the both of them, arms wrapping around his waist. He sulked into his  _hyung_ , refusing to be dislodged. 

"What's with him?" Kevin asked the members, unable to get an answer out of the boy. 

The members explained, and Kevin laughed, rubbing his hand up and down Hyungsik's back reassuringly. "Come on, Hyungsik," Kevin soothed. "It's not that bad."

"Says you," Hyungsik sulked. "You didn't even play."

Kevin pushed the boy away from him slightly to kiss him, effectively distracting him and stopping his thought process. When he pulled away, he smirked. "Better?"

"Maybe," Hyungsik conceded. "But I'll feel even better when I'm full."

* * *

"It's actually really nice to be able to get some peace and quiet around here," Junyoung commented, watching as Kwanghee napped on his bed and Kevin in the kitchen, humming softly to himself. The younger ones were all in their own apartment, huddled up in blankets and their onesies, watching Christmas movies.

Siwan nodded, agreeing, the two of them simultaneously moving to the couch and cuddling up together, Siwan's head on Junyoung's lap and Junyoung playing with his  _hyung_ 's hair. "It's pretty rare, I must say. Kwanghee hardly ever shuts up around this time of the year."

"He's excited; You can't blame him," Junyoung mused, but he agreed. Kwanghee could get pretty rowdy during the festive season. Even more than the younger ones, and that was already saying something.

"I don't," Siwan said, even though Junyoung already knew that. "It's just, well. It really is nice to have some quiet." He took Junyoung's hand in his own and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, eyelashes fluttering slightly. "It seems we're the only ones who can appreciate that."

Kevin made a sound of disagreement from the kitchen that had the both of them laughing, hands still linked and eyes still soft.

* * *

"Go!" Kwanghee ordered, riding on Dongjun's back the way a child would. With how light he was and how strong Dongjun was, it was hardly a difficult feat. The younger grinned and charged through the apartment, almost barreling into Taeheon and trampling over Hyungsik, but everyone just laughed it off, since it was just them having fun.

"You're heavy,  _hyung_!" Dongjun complained. He hitched Kwanghee up higher on his back, who, from his perch, bit down on Dongjun's neck from behind. Dongjun whined, shaking and threatening to throw Kwanghee off, who responded with another bite.

"How dare you say I'm heavy!" Kwanghee yelled into his  _dongsaeng_ 's ear, but at a reasonable volume. He didn't want the younger idol going deaf, after all. "You're even heavier than I am!"

"Well, yeah, but it's  _muscle mass_ ," Dongjun reasoned. "You're just fat!"

" _Yah_!" 

And yet, with all the bickering, everyone could see the small smiles on their faces as they continued dashing through the house anyways.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost," Siwan groaned, trudging through the cold, hands in his pockets. "This sucks."

"It's not that bad," Taeheon smiled at the elder, always positive. "We'll just quickly get the snacks and go home."

They'd played to see who out of the nine were to go get their snacks, and since they were all heavy eaters, it was decided that 2 people would have to go instead of 1, and it just so happened that both Siwan and Taeheon had lost the game, thus resulting in the current situation. 

Siwan hated the cold, that much was known amongst the group, but they had still made him go out in the freezing temperatures anyway. Trembling in his coat, Siwan was waddling, almost. 

A warm arm suddenly wrapped around him, and he looked up to see Taeheon's gentle smile. "Is that better?"

"Much," Siwan replied, smiling back in return. He glanced around to make sure that no one was around, then leaned up to press a small kiss to Taeheon's cheek. "Thank you."

Taeheon's eyes twinkled. "You're welcome."

* * *

It wasn't how Junyoung expected to have been woken up, but it was a rather pleasant one nonetheless. Minwoo was lying beside him on his bed - how the younger had gotten there without waking him up was beyond him, since he was a light sleeper - but there he was, grinning at him, leaning close to kiss him awake.

Junyoung sat up, stretching his arms above his head as Minwoo sat up as well, beaming at him. He held up 3 fingers, the smile almost unbearably cute, and started to speak. 

It was too early for this, Junyoung's brain decided, and thus he didn't register most of what Minwoo had said until the younger pouted at him and berated him for not listening. Junyoung apologized, one hand gentle on the back of the dancer's neck as he leaned in to kiss him in apology. 

"As I was saying," Minwoo repeated, making sure that his  _hyung_  was listening this time. "It's Christmas! So Merry Christmas,  _hyung_! Second, your present's under the tree! Thirdly, well, Dongjun and Hyungsik are playing in the cold outside."

_That_ got Junyoung out of bed fast enough, Minwoo tagging along behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind as the leader yell at the two to get out of the cold before they got sick, giggling to himself.

* * *

Kwanghee was sitting at the dining table, head in his folded arms when Kevin opened the door to the apartment. The elder looked concernedly at the normally hyper idol, realized he was sleeping, then sighed and closed the door. He walked towards Kwanghee, looking at the laptop screen, then smiled when he realized what page it was on. Kwanghee had been listening to his radio show again, it seemed.

He removed his jacket and draped it over the other's slim frame before disappearing into the bathroom to shower and prepare for bed, then came out to hang his towel. As he ran a comb through his damp hair, Kevin made for Kwanghee, shaking him gently to wake him up.

"Kwanghee," Kevin softly called, whispering nonsense into his ears as the other began to stir, blinking blearily up at him. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He nodded, still half asleep, and let himself be led into the room he shared with Siwan. Kevin chuckled when Kwanghee refused to let go of him even after he had collapsed onto the bed, his arms tight around his waist. 

Well, maybe sleeping in Kwanghee's bed tonight wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

"Is Hyungsik here?" Heechul asked when he came into the living room, eyes darting around as he looked for the vocalist. Minwoo blinked up at him, then shook his head, pointing upwards with one finger. "Thanks," Heechul said, giving him a thumbs up, to which Minwoo replied with a grin, and left the apartment, bounding up the stairs to the  _hyung_  apartment.

He opened the door, eyes narrowed, then directed his words towards Junyoung. "I know he's here, there's no point in hiding him.

As expected, their leader said nothing, merely shrugged in a way that showed that he wanted no part in this. There was a small squeal, and Heechul's eyes snapped to the kitchen. He ran in, finding Hyungsik hiding in a corner with his ice cream, and cornered him.

"Park Hyungsik," Heechul started. "I told you not to take my Melona!"

"But- But  _hyung_ ," Hyungsik pouted, trying his best to puppy-dog-eye his way out of the predicament that he had gotten himself into. "It was there, and I really do like Melona! We could- We could share?"

Heechul continued to glare at Hyungsik, who cowered under his intense gaze, but then let up and shook his head. "It's fine," He conceded. "You take it."

"Really?" Hyungsik asked, eyes lighting up. "Yay,  _hyung_ 's the best!" He cheered, bounding over to Heechul and giving him a kiss, ripping the wrapping of the ice cream open. He held it to Heechul's lips, anyway, and smiled cutely. "But we can still share it."

* * *

Minwoo watched the  _maknae_  dance around the apartment, his hyperactivity almost doubled due to the amount of sugar he had consumed. His eyes were soft as they followed the muscular boy's form, his head against the headrest of their couch. As though he noticed that Minwoo was staring at him, Dongjun turned around and grinned at the dancer.

"Minwoo- _hyung_ ," Dongjun said, running over to the couch and sitting in front of him, placing his chin on Minwoo's knee. "Will you entertain me? I'm really bored, and everyone's just telling me to work off the sugar rush, but they won't help me."

Tilting his head at him, Minwoo shook his head. "I'm too tired, Dongjun. I didn't get much sleep last night."

The pout that appeared on Dongjun's face had Minwoo thinking of how to appease the younger, and he pat his legs, asking for him to sit. Dongun immediately climbed up, straddling him, and continued to pout, as though he could make Minwoo change his mind by sheer willpower.

"Maybe I could take some of the sugar from you?" Minwoo suggested, smiling deviously, one hand moving to Dongjun's chin to pull him closer. "Help you wind down a little?"

He watched as Dongjun's eyes took on an eager spark, and the lips that pressed against his own were soft, the tongue that was prying his own hot. This was a battle won, Minwoo thought, but as Dongjun pressed him deep into the couch, he knew that he probably hadn't won the war.

* * *

Hyungsik was panicking.

That much was obvious to the general public, which happened to consist of, at this moment, Kwanghee, Junyoung and Heechul. He was looking through his phone, then through his notebook, then through his script, and looked to be on the verge of tears when he realized he couldn't find what he was looking for. 

"Hyungsik- _ah_ ," Kwanghee said, tilting his head in confusion. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I lost my co-actor's phone number,  _hyung_!" Hyungsik cried out, jumping up and down on the spot. "I lost it, and I have something really important to ask her, and-"

"Calm down," He soothed, patting the boy's head. "Whose is it? I'll try to see if I have her number."

"Choi Jimin," Hyungsik replied, his lower lip trembling. 

"Ah, her?" Kwanghee said, looking thoughtful. "I think I have an acquaintance who knows her. I'll help you ask, so please stop panicking, okay? It's not like our Hyungsik."

The younger looked up at him, then threw his arms around Kwanghee's waist, almost sobbing in thanks. "Thank you, thank you,  _hyung_! I love you!"

Kwanghee laughed, reaching for his phone, leaning down to press a kiss into Hyungsik's hair. "Love you too."

* * *

"You seem to be deep in thought."

Junyoung spun around from his spot by the window, watching the snow fall outside. Taeheon stood behind him, gentle smile on his face as always, even as he moved to wrap his arms around his oldest friend and rest his chin on his shoulder. Junyoung relaxed into that hold, sighing happily. "I was, actually."

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Mm," Junyoung hummed, leaning back. "I never once thought, when we met so many years ago as classmates, that one day I would be here, with you, in a dorm with 7 other people we love more than life itself. I never thought that I would become your best friend, let alone your leader, your lover."

Taeheon's smile widened, tightening his hold on the leader's waist. "Does it matter?"

"Mm?"

"Does it matter, that you never thought we could be anything like this?"

Junyoung turned back to look at Taeheon, who was still smiling at him in that gentle way that always made him melt, always made him feel special, then shook his head. "No," He said, moving to kiss the other. "No, I guess not."

* * *

"Ah, remember this?" Dongjun asked, managing to dig out photos of their Dream Team appearance as all 9 members from the mess of files that was his laptop. He leaned against Siwan, showing him the photos of him trying to clear the obstacle course. "You were so close to winning,  _hyung_."

Siwan turned from his  _sudoku_ to look at the pictures that Dongjun was trying to show him, then made a face. "I hate that last level," Siwan said, "I couldn't hold onto the bar for some strange reason, and because of that didn't manage to make it."

Dongjun shook his head violently, peering up at the elder through his eyelashes. "You did really well, though! Not like Kwanghee- _hyung_  and Minwoo- _hyung_ ," He said, grinning deviously. "They didn't even get past the first stage."

Laughing from the memory, Siwan nodded. "All right, all right, no need to put down the others to make me feel better."

"Will it make you feel better if I kissed you?" Dongjun asked, his smile still devious. 

Siwan tilted his head, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't know. Will it?"

"Let's try it out, then."

* * *

"Kevin- _hyung_ ," Minwoo said from beside him, leaning into him. "Do you think we're going overboard on your radio show sometimes?"

Kevin glanced down at the dancer, raising an eyebrow. "Overboard? What do you mean?"

Minwoo looked shyly down at their entwined hands as they walked back to the apartment. "Well, we always choose the scenes from dramas that have kissing involved, and-"

"Do you not like it?"

"Eh?"

"Do you not like it?"

Blushing, Minwoo shook his head. "It's not that I don't like it. You know that, Kevin- _hyung_ , but it might creep the listeners out if we continue what we're doing.

"Ha Minwoo," Kevin stopped walking, turning to look at Minwoo. "Do you really think that the listeners will find it strange that we're doing such skits on my radio show?"

Minwoo opened his mouth, then closed it after some thought. He pouted, shaking his head, and Kevin grinned again. "Glad to know." He leaned down and quickly sealed his lips over the younger's, tongue sliding out to tease at Minwoo's lips.

"That kind of kiss, though," Kevin informed with a wink. "I'd like to keep to myself."


End file.
